Terra Worldfight
Story Terra Worldfight, is the greatest tournament in the world setting in 2010s, any future for reason, proud and turn on the next generation for the latest champion who is Jonathan Cruesome, the Karate Master, he desides the hope of the future. However, take places in the most domination call "Corract Termination", led by Krunus, who is the parasite human and the greatest evil. The world knewed that is comes in tournament to fight of death. That's why he made tournament. Krunus was the evil villain while ago beated by good hero, Rayskytor (the man who saved the day). Even now for Terra Worldfight is about to overkill. Gameplay Terra Worldfight ''will be have gameplay elements between Mortal Kombat, Injustice and Terrordrome as will have best combos like Killer Instinct. Combines with a featuring Turbo Smash, each characters have three Turbo Smashes while being blast off the opponent. With enhanced moves, complains about two Special Abilities, for each characters became more stronger. Each Turbo Smash and Special Abilities are definitive moves, somepoint mixed together at "Worldblast", the definitive move can be only hope. The game is also added Stage Interactables and Stage Transitions will be like Injustice. Similar to Terrordrome's Unleashed Moves, each characters haves definitive move (Worldblast) for reason to used at greatest ultimate move. The game will also used finishing moves, which call "Vanish Fights", but each characters have two fatality-styles. Characters Default Confirmed i edit for 16 characters and 2 bosses, I'll will be here and i should be continue, please let me know for dlc characters later or sooner. * '''Abigail Randyana '(Hot girl Biker) * B7-EN '(Machine Creation) * '''Carl and Snooter '(Members of Mysterious Squad) * 'Fecky '(Animatronic cat) * 'Hogarth Dickson '(Great Soldier) * 'Leroy Edd '(Serial Killer and poster boy) * 'Mariasia '(Female Alien) * 'Mendicos '(Mastered Fighting Styles) * 'Mordecai Ventimiglia '(Professional Racer) * 'Nercenary '(Ancient Creature) * 'Penny Kens '(Police Woman) * 'Ralph the Carnage '(Monster Wrestler) * 'Ron Cluck '(Best Prankster) * 'Samey Headstrong '(Olympic Warrior) * 'Tadiel Crureson '(Reporter of Location News) * 'Xanatasia '(Daughter of the Spiritual) Bosses * 'Krunus '(Final Boss) (Evil Villain) * 'Rayskytor '(Sub-Boss) (Good Hero) Pre-Order * 'Geath '(Urban Legend) Third-Party Also have each third-party characters on Terra Worldfight. * 'Alice Liddell '(American McGee's Alice) * 'Jigsaw '(from Saw) * 'Slenderman '(Creepypasta) * 'Sonny '(Armor Games) * '''Zone-Tan (Newgrounds) DLC * '0Macca '(The Gamer) * 'Andy Mantyn '(Mordecai's racer rival) * 'Clonenator '(The Extended Machine) * 'David Krilling '(The Pirate) * 'Donny Rippietock '(The bully) * 'Dr. Septic '(Evil science) * 'Evatolla '(The Lost Animatronic who is the madness) * 'Extenderae '(Ron's toy child where is did banned) * 'Garry Slughbuck '(The sumo wreslter) * 'Inspector Wallace '(The Dectetive) * 'Natalian Larkin '(The Agent) * 'Nessizon '(The Chupacabra) * 'Neutern '(The Cyclops) * 'Princess Rebecca '(Fairytale) * 'Qntysuma '(An Sacrifice India) * 'Sallaria Junior '(Rich and Tomboy) * 'Samanthrano '(Mariasia's sister) * 'Ultra Human '(The man who left in 2000s) * 'Vixed '(The good robot) * 'Zariation '(The Boogeyman) Category:Games Category:Fighting Games